


【权顺荣x你】复燃

by MiracleWoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo
Summary: -久别重逢ooc





	【权顺荣x你】复燃

**Author's Note:**

> “都几点了，暗恋我的人真坐得住。”

01

再次见到他的时候，一切都变得不太一样了。

两个人在超市面面相觑的时候，高中时的种种在脑海里闪过，看着他那张没有时间流逝痕迹的脸，我愣住了。

也不敢看他眼睛，只好盯着他的眉心，或是脸颊，掩饰着自己复杂的内心。手指绞着裙摆，我努力挤出微笑想要给这次重逢留下一点愉快的回忆，但是眼眶却莫名其妙泛起酸意。

权顺荣尴尬地挠挠头，另一只手抓住小推车的把手，指甲不安分地刮着表面。我咬咬嘴唇，眼睛垂下来看着地面，两个人之间的空气说是暧昧也不是，只是谁都不愿意打破僵局。

—

是我先喜欢上他的，我也不后悔。

“喜欢过，分开了”，原因也都不必过问，只要还有一句“不后悔”，那便已经是一段完美关系了。

—

“要不…一起逛超市吧，好不容易遇到。”他歪了歪头，把我从沉思里拉了出来，又走近了一点拍拍我的肩膀。

“好。”我条件反射躲了躲他的手，又点点头。

—心脏有在跳动，悸动也在复苏。

两个人一路上有一搭没一搭地唠着家常，问问家里的猫，笑笑最近的微博热搜，谈谈平日的工作。

“忙吗？”权先生显得有点紧张，看了我一眼又低下头。

“还…还好。”我心想刚刚不是才谈过工作吗。

  
“那个…没什么，就是有空的话，可以来欺骗欺骗我的感情和肉体。”

02

两个人旧情重燃到复合用不了几天，也许是之前的火苗没有彻底熄灭，留着一丝丝火星，也不用多花心思便复燃了。

权顺荣有时会试图解释为什么当初明明确认了彼此心意，也没能长久在一起。他说他不知道如何待女孩子好。

—其实我并没有那么在意理由。

“如果结果是好的，那让我哭几次都可以。”我被他圈在怀里的时候这样想。

03

周日，适合和自己的心上人腻在一起的好日子。

当窗纱被凉风吹开一道小缝的时候，我扭动着把自己往他怀里又送了送。权顺荣也许是感觉到我的动作，眯着眼睛把被子给我裹好，自己则是轻手轻脚地下了床。

随便套上蓝色的衬衫后，听见我哼哼唧唧地说梦话，又轻笑着凑过来吻了吻我的眼皮，仿佛连睫毛都沾上了他的温柔。

—

十一点，我踏着拖鞋走进厨房，眯着眼睛圈住他的腰，又把头靠在他背上蹭了蹭，厨房里松饼的香味把我裹住。

正在烙饼的权先生转过头，腾出一只手揉揉我的头发，又把我凌乱的刘海拨到耳后，叉起一小块松饼递给我：

“尝尝，不够甜我再放点蜂蜜。”

“你为什么不早点喊我起床，”我嘟着嘴接过叉子：“我可以跟你一起做早餐嘛…每天都是你做，我这个女朋友也太不称职了。”

“我把你养在家里，又不是为了让你做家务的。”他转过身，嘴角的弧度像是兜满了蜂蜜：

“而且你那么可爱，是可以为所欲为的。”


End file.
